Conventional baby carriers often deploy a flexible strap or rigged harness that attaches the baby to the upper body of an adult. When carrying the baby for an extended period of time the weight of the baby can inflict physical stress on the body of the carrying adult, resulting in discomfort. Additionally, many baby carriers specify a carrying weight upper bound that prevents use of the baby carrier for heavier babies or toddlers.